Forbidden Pleasures
by WickedTorchwoodFan
Summary: Harry and Draco land themselves in detention and Snape sends them to the Forbidden Forest for a root he needs, Harry and Draco alone in the forest...what could happen? DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request for Holly and George - I was given, Harry, Draco, Detention, Fairies and Sex.....there you ahve it..enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter - if I did Ginny would not exist ^.^**

Harry woke from his dream sweating, shaking and hard. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he tried to recall what little details he could remember from the dream. There was a body, strong and pinning him down, a mouth, experienced and kissing its way down from his ear to his jaw line and eyes, grey eyes which burned with intensity as Harry arched beneath him. Harry hit his pillow in frustration, he couldn't place the eyes and he'd never seen the whole face of the person causing his dreams to wake him. Harry glanced down and groaned; now he had a problem. Glancing at his clock, he saw it was half past seven, groaning again, he swung his legs over the bed and made his way to the bath room as quietly as he could. Locking himself inside, he closed his eyes and sighed. His room mates would be up soon so Harry made short work of his erection, it only taking a few strokes for him to come. Shoving his fist in his mouth to muffle the sounds, Harry rode out his orgasm alone in the bathroom. When he had stopped shaking, he cleaned himself and slipped into a shower there and began to wash himself.

The yells started before he had even started on his hair and Harry rolled his eyes and washed his hair in record time. He tied a towel loosely around his waist and opened the bathroom door to find Ron on his knees looking under Harry's bed.

'I know he's here somewhere, no one's been kidnapped out of Hoggy before.' Ron's voice was muffled as he as half under Harry's bed by that time. Seamus cleared his throat and Ron shuffled out from his position. He blushed as he looked at Harry who had his arms crossed. 'Harry mate, I was just wondering where you were.' Harry raised an eyebrow.

'Under my bed? Come on Ron, I know your mum says I'm too skinny but that is pushing it too far. I mean only the top half of your body could get under it so what makes you think all of me could?'

Ron flushed and mumbled something about being 'smaller than he was.' Harry chuckled.

'Not all of me is skinny mate.' He said as he made his way to his trunk and rummaged around for some clothes.

The boys all laughed apart from Ron who just went red and dashed into the bathroom. Shaking his head, Harry selected his dark blue jeans and cream top to wear under his robes. Sliding into them, he pondered about his dream and the mysterious person with grey eyes. Frustrated that he couldn't place where he had seen the eyes before, Harry stomped down the staircase, leaving Ron behind. He met Hermione in the common room and offered her his arm. Smiling at him she accepted it and they made their way from the Gryffindor tower to breakfast.

'Dreams again?' Hermione knew about the dreams as she was the only one Harry had told about them.

'Yeah, same everything really…how did you guess?'

'You're distracted, see the eyes this time?' Harry had told her he had never seen the eyes just the bit below them, as he had been raising his gaze in the dream to see them but he had always woken up before he could. Last night, well this morning, was the first time he had seen them. It didn't help with identifying the person though.

'Yeah but they didn't tell me much; they were grey and full of …_something_, but they didn't help me with identification. I just wish I knew who it was.' Harry ran his spare hand through his hair and sighed.

'Full of something eh? Maybe it was lust, you know seeing as they were about to fuck you until you were incoherent.' Harry stooped walking and stared at her.

'Hermione!' He cried. The girl just shrugged.

'I'm sorry but it doesn't seem to me as if they would have just asked you to have a cup of tea – if they were indeed doing very suggestive things to you. After all, you do have to … _relieve_ yourself after them yes?' When Harry remained silent she nodded satisfactorily, 'see, I bet anything they were full of love and desire. Ooh I know they were going to declare their love for you!' Harry continued walking trying to ignore Hermione. 'Harry I love you…'

''Mione stop.'

'Harry I do…'

'Hermione…

'When we're apart…

'Please stop we're nearly at breakfast and I'd hate to walk in with you serenading me.'

'My heart beats only for yooouuuuuuuu' Hermione finished her song with a high pitched note…well she tried to anyway.

'God what is that racket?' Both Hermione and Harry whipped around to see Draco Malfoy standing a few feet behind him surrounded by Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Theodore Nott.

'Shove off Malfoy.' Harry glared at him. 'No harm in singing in the morning.'

'You mean to tell me that was singing?' Draco burst into laughter, quickly followed by his friends. 'That was worse than a cat strangling.' Hermione flushed red and Harry felt the anger rush through his veins. Draco realised their linked arms and his eyes widened. 'Granger and Potter? That is brilliant. Tell me Potter do her buck teeth catch your lips when kissing?' His friends laughed at this and Harry took a step forward.

'Tell me Malfoy do your teeth catch on Zambini's cock when you're sucking him off?' Draco coloured and stepped forward drawing his wand.

'How dare you!' He cried. His friends formed a semi circle around him and people going into the Great Hall stooped and formed a circle around the two teens.

'Ooh did I touch a nerve Malfoy?' Draco spat at him. 'Spitting, how very low of you…what will your father say?' Harry drew his own wand.

'You leave my father out of this!' Harry smirked.

'Does he not know his son's a ponce then? Ooh can't let daddy know can we Hermione?' Hermione looked uneasy.

'Harry just leave it.'

'Yes Potter, listen to your girlfriend. Walk away… we know you'll only be beat by me anyway.' Harry rolled his eyes.

'Malfoy, will you never learn? You'll never top me.'

'We'll see.' Was all the warning Harry had before a spell came flying his way. He dodged it before sending off his own which Draco skilfully dodged also. Spells flew back and forth and Harry and Draco ducked and spun to avoid them. The group watching began cheering, pulling McGonagall out from the hall in a flurry of green robes.

'What in the world is going on here?' Harry lowered his wand and looked sheepish.

'He started it.' He pointed at Draco whose eyes narrowed in anger.

'You called me a ponce.'

'You insulted Hermione.'

'I told the truth!'

'You didn't deny it!' Draco opened his mouth and closed it when he realised he had not in fact denied the fact he was gay.

'You sent the first hex!' He yelled.

'You did you liar!' Harry took a step towards him.

'Malfoy's never lie!' Draco took a step towards Harry also.

'Well then you can't be a Malfoy then seeing as you just did.' Draco drew his wand again and Harry mirrored the action.

'How da-'

'That's enough!' McGonagall stood between them and looked between the two incredulously. 'You should be ashamed of yourselves. You're sixth years; you should be setting an example not whipping out wands whenever you can. You will both serve detention tonight with Professor Snape – together. Now get to breakfast.' She strode from the entrance hall, leaving Harry and Draco glaring at each other.

'Mudblood lover.' Draco spat at him before sweeping past him.

'Ponce.' Harry called at his back. Hermione took Harry's arm and lead him into the hall and away from Draco. Sitting at the table, Harry helped himself to breakfast and picked at it moodily. Now he had detention. Great.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry endured taunts from Draco for the rest of the day but he dutifully ignored them and focused on his work, knowing he did not need another detention. Dinner proved to be a trial as Draco announced to the hall that he and Hermione were a couple. This had supplied the rumour mill a lot to discuss and Ron had turned his back on them despite their protests. Harry had pleaded Ron for the better part of the hour set aside for dinner when Hermione had eventually placed her hand on his arm and shook her head. Ron just wasn't in the mood to listen. Harry had turned to his meal and angrily shoved food in his mouth trying to ignore his anger. He'd get Draco back. Tonight. In detention.

After dinner, Harry said his byes to Hermione and Ginny and made his way down to the dungeons. Stopping outside Snape's classroom, he took a deep breath and braced himself. The next hour was going to be torture. Opening the door he saw that Draco had not yet arrived, that was a small mercy. It was short lived as the blonde boy came from Snape's private quarters followed by the potions master. Harry's heart sunk, he knew it was going to be an unfair detention he just didn't think it would be so unfair that Draco would see Snape before hand. Draco sat in the seat next to the one Harry had taken and smugly smiled at him.

'Right, Potter and Malfoy, you both have detention which means I have to fill an hour of what would have been good time with tedious work for you. But truth be told, I don't want to stare at your miserable faces so you're going on a field trip.' Draco shared a confused glance with Harry. 'I need this root and it's in the forest. Don't come back until you have it. Go to Hagrid's hut and he'll give you the briefing about the forest.' Harry and Draco did not move. 'Well, what are you waiting for? Go!' They both jumped t their feet and Draco went to get the picture of the root.

Coming by the entrance hall, Draco began to complain.

'Wait until my father hears about this. Sev's supposed to be my god father! This is slave labour, my father will not be happy.'

'When you tell your father about this slave labour are you going to tell him you're a ponce at the same time?' Draco whirled around to face him.

'Let's get one thing right Potter. We have to spend the next hour looking for a root in the forest, alone. We don't need little things like sexuality getting in the way. What I tell my father is none of your business so back off.' Harry shook his head and carried on walking to Hagrid's hut. Draco still hadn't denied the claims.

They reached Hagrid's hut within five minutes and were surprised to see he was waiting for them.

''Arry!' He bellowed when they drew near. 'Snape tol' me yer were servin' detention with 'im. The forest eh? Righ' avoid fairies glade…very dangerous, they'll tempt yer in. Stick to a straigh' path, tha' way you can jus' turn back 'round if yer get lost. If the fairies get yer, yer have ter hide, tha's all yer can do. I've been tol' yer know where the root is so I'll leave yer to it. Need me…shoot sparks up and I'll find yer. See yer la'er 'Arry.' With the warnings over, Hagrid turned back into his hut and Draco and Harry turned to the forest.

'So…the forest…' Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. 'Scared Potter?'

'You wish.' He shared a tiny smile with Draco as they made their way into the forest.

It was dark and gloomy and gave the feeling of unease to Harry. He shook it off and picked his way through the brambling by his feet and gestured for Draco to follow. It was silent in the forest too and Harry could hear Draco's breathing behind him and it was very uneven. Shaking his head, Harry carried on leading Draco through the forest. They walked in silence for ten minutes until Harry turned to face Draco, having gotten sick of his uneven breathing.

'Malfoy will you-' Harry cut off as he took in the sight of the blonde boy. Draco was paler than usual and he was shaking uncontrollably. Harry felt his heart go out to his enemy. The forest wasn't a pleasant place to be and Draco had had no experience in such a place. Harry was used to the dangers of life but Draco had been sheltered from a lot of life's true horrors. 'Scared Malfoy?' Harry taunted to light the mood slightly. It worked as Draco sent him a small smile.

'Yo…you…wi...wish.' He stuttered out. An owl hooted near by and Draco jumped out of his skin and whipped around trying to locate the noise. 'Wha…what was that?' Harry smiled.

'An owl Malfoy. Just an owl.' He rolled his eyes and held out his hand to Draco. The blonde boy looked at it cautiously.

'What's that for?'

'Reassurance that I'm here. That and Snape would kill me if I lost you or we got separated.' Draco scowled at him.

'I'm not a wimp Potter. I can do it without holding your hand.' Harry shrugged and withdrew his hand.

'Fine.' He said and turned and carried on making his way through the forest. A couple of minutes later he started when he felt something tug at his hand. He smiled as he realised Draco was slipping his hand into his. Harry turned to him, ignoring the spark that jumped through him when their hands touched. Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

'As you said, Snape would kill us if we lost each other.' Harry nodded and they carried on through the forest. They heard a soft song wafting through the trees and stopped. Draco gripped his hand tighter and Harry squeezed back in reassurance. They cautiously picked their way through the trees and undergrowth following the song.

Their eyes widened when they came across a clearing with women singing around a circle together. Harry eased his hand from Draco's and motioned to him to stay as he made his way to the women. They were wearing floaty dresses in brown, green, yellow, purple…a wide range of colours and they were dancing in a circle whilst singing softly. Harry felt himself being pulled towards them and he knew he couldn't have turned away, even if he wanted to. He stepped on a twig and it snapped. The women stopped singing and turned to face them and their faces widened into grins. They beckoned Harry closer and he went, clumsily hurrying to them. Draco was watching and he felt his heart sink. They were fairies. He could see that now they were smiling. Their dresses had changed, revealing more of their flesh, enticing Harry to come to them. Draco sighed and cast the protective spells over himself as he made his way to Harry silently but slowly.

Harry stood in the middle of the circle, turning around as the women spoke to him.

'Look Cynthia, a human. A good looking human at that too. 'Harry blushed.

'Rosetta he could be yours…he looks feisty enough.' The women giggled as a blonde stood. She had an angular face and stormy grey eyes, she was very slim and her pink dress was floaty but seemed to cling in certain places. Harry felt his breath catch. She was beautiful.

'I'm Rosetta; tell me you'll stay with me. I can be anything you want.' Her voice was soft and highly pitched and Harry felt his mouth go dry. 'That's why I look like this…I could see it in your minds eye.' She flew lightly around him and twisted around his body. 'You want blond, grey eyes, strong and dominating…someone to take control of you.' Harry blushed as she laughed. 'I can see that, you can't hide from me. Kiss me.' Harry blinked. 'Tell me you'll stay with me, you'll be with me forever. I need you…I want you…I'll have you.' As Rosetta leaned in to embrace him, Harry was bowled to the floor. Rosetta shrieked and Harry clutched at his ears trying to block the sound out. He looked to his side and saw Draco there also holding his ears.

'Run!' Draco bellowed. Harry couldn't hear him but he saw the word being mouthed. He stood and grabbed Draco's hand as they ran from the glade. He risked a glance back to see Rosetta in the middle of the circle, twisting and shrieking. Except it wasn't Rosetta. The beautiful woman who had been Rosetta had changed. The woman behind now was hideous. She had skin that looked like bark and her limbs were long and scraggly, her face lengthened and her eyes reshaped themselves so they were no longer wide and innocent, they were narrow and full of anger. The other women were changing to so they also looked like Rosetta and Harry felt the fear rise up within him. He turned to Draco to see the blonde was also watching. He pulled on their joined hands and they stumbled from the gathering of trees.

'We…need…to…hide.' He panted out. Draco nodded and pulled Harry around a tree. The tree had an opening at the bottom and Harry snuck inside. It was about the size of toilet cubicle and Harry marvelled at how spacious it really was; he could stand and there was room enough for him and Draco to sit comfortably, he reckoned. Draco was at the entrance of the tree and was casting many concealment charms and protective spells. When he finished he collapsed onto his back and breathed heavily. Harry sat down and pulled his knees to his chest.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

'Sorry?' Draco echoed. 'Why?' Harry blinked at him.

'It's all my fault, I shouldn't have gone there.' Draco scoffed.

'As if you could have fought them off.' When Harry looked confused, Draco rolled his eyes and sat up. Harry realised that they were rather close and blushed. 'The fairies have seductive manners; they use their shape shifting abilities and voices to lure men like you in to their clutches. If her hands had touched your face, then you would have been morphed into a tree and you would only be able to resume your human shape when there's a full moon.'

'Like a werewolf?' Draco sighed.

'No, when you're a werewolf, you lose part of who you are. You forget you're a regular person with a job and you become a mindless beast. If you were one of their sprites, you would have your memory. You would spend every day thinking and remembering. You would still be Harry but in the shape of a tree and unable to move. When the full moon rises and you have your body back, you would not be able to go out of the glade, physically unable. It would be like watching your life pass without doing anything about it. You won't be able to see any humans, only the fairies.' Silence followed this as Harry took it in.

'So why didn't they catch you?' Draco stood and sat next to Harry so their thighs were brushing. 'It was uncomfortable over there.' He explained at Harry's questioning look. 'I have training. Fairies are dark creatures and I had to learn to defend myself from them. I cast the protective spells over the tree, and myself back there, which is why we can hide here and I could sneak in there.' Harry nodded in understanding and silence fell again.

'Thank you.' Draco looked at Harry and Harry looked back at him. 'You know for saving me.' Draco nodded and broke the glance.

'You're welcome.' Harry looked back at Draco and was surprised to see Draco looking back at him. Before he could ask why he was being stared at, Draco placed his lips on Harry's. Harry froze as Draco moved his lips against his and it took Draco's tongue teasing his lips for him to snap out of his daze. He roughly pushed Draco off him and wiped his lips.

'What the hell was that?' He demanded.

'A kiss.' Harry rolled his eyes.

'I know that much.'

'Well don't ask stupid questions then.'

'Whatever, why the hell did you kiss me?' Draco shrugged and fiddled with the end of his jumper.

'Wanted to.' He said softly. Harry just gaped at him. Draco looked up at him and Harry gasped. Draco had grey eyes. His dream came back to him. Full pink lips, grey eyes, toned body, blonde hair. Harry stood up and took a step back. '…so I won't do it again.' Draco finished rambling to see that Harry wasn't listening to him.

'No…' Harry whispered. Draco frowned and also stood.

'No what?' Harry blinked at him. Only one way to find out the truth.

'Kiss me.' Now it was Draco's turn to blink at Harry.

'Excuse me?'

'Kiss me again, please…' Draco smiled softly and closed the gap between them, pressing Harry against the back of the tree trunk. Harry's heart beat hard beneath his top. Draco looked into his eyes quizzically before Harry nodded. Draco pressed his lips to Harry's again and Harry's eyes fluttered close. His heart began racing and flashes of the dream came back to him as he kissed Draco. Draco ran his tongue along Harry's lips seeking entrance and Harry obligingly opened his mouth. Draco massaged his tongue thoroughly and ran his tongue around Harry's mouth. Harry also explored Draco's mouth, revelling in the taste of spice and Draco. The need for oxygen became too much and he broke off the kiss, resting his forehead on Draco's. 'I dreamt…'

'You dream about me?' Draco cut him off. Harry bit his lip and nodded. 'What happened?' Harry blushed and Draco grinned wickedly. 'Oh…shall I show you what _I_ dream of?' Harry nodded mutely and Draco went in for another kiss. His tongue darted out to meet Harry's and he slowly slipped Harry's robes of his shoulders. He slipped his hands under Harry's top, teasing the soft skin he met there with his fingertips. Harry moaned and buried his hands in Draco's hair, deepening the kiss. Draco broke the kiss to slip Harry's cream top over his head and stepped back to shuck his robes off. Harry pulled him back in for a kiss and Draco made a trail, along Harry's jaw line, up to his ear, nibbling on the lobe. 'I dream about doing this and so much more…' He whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry felt the full effect of Draco's words go straight to his crotch and his jeans grew tight as he grew hard. He slipped his hands down Draco's back, cupping Draco's behind and pulling their bodies closer, pushing their groins together to find Draco was just as hard as he was. Draco hissed and bit on Harry's earlobe making Harry gasp and pull their bodies closer still. Draco kissed his way back down to Harry's neck, biting down on the skin and sucking, marking Harry as his. Harry pulled Draco's shirt over his head and pulled Draco up to meet his lips again. Their kiss became a battle for dominance which soon got forgotten as Harry flipped them so Draco had his back against the tree trunk.

'Sneaky.' Draco hissed. Harry just smiled and kissed a path down Draco's neck, down his chest until he paused at Draco's nipples. Glancing back up at Draco, Harry took one in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Draco hissed and buried his hand in Harry's hair, pulling at the dark locks. Harry nipped the nipple and switched to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Finishing with the nipples, Harry kissed his way down Draco's chest, swirling his tongue teasingly into the navel there and kissing a way lower. He came to stop at the top of Draco's jeans; he smiled and reached for the zipper when he was pulled back to his feet. 'My turn.' Draco grinned at him.

Draco kissed Harry deeply, massaging his tongue as his hand sneaked its way down Harry's chest. Distracting him with the kiss, Draco unzipped Harry's jeans and slipped his hands into the boxers. He gripped Harry's erection and Harry gasped into the kiss. Draco kissed away any thoughts and began gently stroking Harry who was subconsciously bucking into Draco's hand. Harry broke off the kiss and laid his head on Draco's shoulder, gasping for breath as he came explosively. Draco pulled his hand free and licked Harry's cum off his hand before kissing Harry again so he could taste himself. Harry broke off the kiss and dropped to his knees in front of Draco. Unzipping the jeans, Harry slipped them down with the boxers and freed Draco's erection, already wet with precum. Harry blew gently on the tip before swiping his tongue over the head. He leant forward and placed a kiss at the base of Draco's cock and kissed his way back up to the head and down the other side. He glanced up to see Draco with his eyes screwed tight and biting his bottom lip; grinning, Harry placed on last kiss on the tip of Draco's cock and took the length in his mouth. Draco cried out and bucked into Harry's hot mouth as Harry's head bobbed as he sucked; Harry hummed and Draco came instantly. Harry swallowed what Draco gave and stood for another kiss. Something about tasting himself and the fantastic head he had been given made Draco hard again. He leant over and whipped Harry's jeans and boxers down and Harry stepped out of them. Draco flipped them so Harry was against the tree and he fumbled around in his robe pocket. He got out some lube and Harry chuckled.

'Do I want to know why you have lube in your pocket?' Harry asked.

'Nope.' Draco shot back with a smile. He covered his fingers in lube and kissed Harry again. As he kissed him he slipped a finger into Harry's entrance and Harry gasped in shock. He took a breath and Draco pulled the finger almost out to push it back in again. He continued the motion until Harry became used to it. He slipped another digit in and Harry's eyes began to water. Draco leaned up and kissed the tears away as he continued to push his fingers in and out of Harry. Harry began to rock slowly on them and Draco added another finger. Harry cried out as Draco brushed against something.

'What…How…?' He cut off as Draco found it again. Harry moaned and then blushed. Draco continued his actions until both he and Harry was hard and leaking with precum. He flipped Harry so he was facing the tree trunk but before he had chance to complain, Draco pressed his body against his. Draco placed his hands over Harry's and bent so his mouth was level with his ear.

'This will be uncomfortable at first.' Harry nodded and Draco positioned himself at Harry's entrance and guided himself gently in. Harry clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. Draco was so big inside of him!

'In yet?' He whispered hoarsely.

'Not yet babe.' Draco whispered back. He continued to push himself in until he was fully sheathed. He laid his head in between Harry's shoulder blades and nodded against his back.

'Well move then.' Harry ground out. Draco laughed and pulled out to thrust back in forcefully. They both moaned and Harry clenched around him, almost driving Draco over the edge. Draco thrust into Harry, keeping a fast rhythm up and Harry bucked his hips to meet Draco's thrusts. Draco moved one of his hands around Harry's body to grasp his cock while his other hand intertwined their fingers. Draco continued to stroke Harry until the raven haired boy came hard, clenching around Draco as he did. As Harry clenched around him, Draco came so hard he saw stars. They rode out their orgasms together, each other's names on their lips, Harry gripping painfully onto Draco's hand and Harry gripping onto Harry's hip. Draco pulled his soft cock out of Harry and leant against him, regaining his breath. Once they could breath normally again, they both began to out their robes back on.

'Said we'll see abut me topping you.' Draco laughed.

'Shut up! At least I wasn't the on using pet names.' Harry shot back.

'Yeah…well…..Not a word to anyone?' Harry looked up to see Draco staring at him. He nodded and ignored the sink of disappointment. What had he expected anyway? He pulled his jeans on angrily and pulled his top over his head. 'I mean if everyone knows about us it would take away a lot of the thrill next time wouldn't it?' Harry stooped moving.

'Next time?' He echoed. Draco blushed.

'Yeah. If everyone knew then you won't have to sneak and sneaking's fun. That is if you want a next time?' He looked down at the floor nervously. Harry closed the gap between them and pulled Draco into a kiss. It deepened quickly and Harry felt himself grow hard again. He pushed his groin into Draco's a meet an identical hardness. He broke the kiss off gasping.

'Does that answer your question?' Draco nodded dumbly and Harry smirked. He grabbed his robes form the floor and hung them over his arm. He held out his arm to Draco who took it and the left the tree after checking for fairies. It was all clear and they made their way back through the forest. As they came by the trees near Hagrid's hut, Draco suddenly stopped and picked something odd from the ground.

'The root.' He clarified at Harry's expression. Harry's eyes widened.

'You knew where it was?' Draco nodded and kissed Harry to stop any protests. Harry deepened the kiss and they broke off to head back to the castle. As they approached Snape's classroom, Draco pulled on Harry's sleeve.

'Tomorrow, have dinner with me in the kitchens…we need to arrange this so we won't get caught…yet.' He stole a quick kiss from Harry before opening the door and striding up to Snape.

'Got it sir.' Snape looked up and examined the root.

'Very well, any trouble?' He eyed the two carefully. Draco shook his head.

'No sir, no trouble…Potter was surprisingly co-operative.' He smirked and Snape nodded.

'Right, get out then.' The boys left and made their way to the steps. Harry went to leave but Draco pulled him back and sealed their lips together. He ran his tongue on the inside of Harry's mouth and moaned.

'Tomorrow Harry, I'll get you back.' He winked at the raven haired boy and strode off into the dungeons. Harry shook his head and put his robes on and made his way to the Gryffindor tower. Upon entering the common room, Harry was bundled by a mass of brown curls. He gripped the side of the portrait as Hermione ran into him, almost knocking him to the floor.

'Harry! You're alright!' Harry laughed.

'Of course I am – why wouldn't I be?' Hermione shrugged.

'Detention with Malfoy.' Harry sat in his chair and laughed.

'It was fine Hermione; really, Malfoy is quite friendly when you're alone with him.' Hermione just looked at him dubiously. They sat by the fire for about ten minutes when Harry stood and stretched. 'Well I'm off to bed. Goodnight.' He placed a kiss on her head and went to the bottom of the boys' dorm stairs.

'Harry?' He turned back to see Hermione with a smile tugging at her lips. 'Friendly eh?' Harry nodded.

'Once he gets talking.'

'That's why you're wearing his robes then?' She asked with a wink as she went up the girls' dorm stairs, leaving Harry blushing and realising that he was in fact wearing Draco's robes.

**A/N So there you have it - I hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	2. Chapter 2

Well I wasn't going to do a sequel to this but people have asked and well you know, I like to please my readers.

I have included a few Slytherin repsonses to Draco wearing Harry's robes including Blaise and Pansy - should be interesting (I hope!)

It's under the title 'Shrieking Secrets' so go check it out if you're interested :D

Thanks to all those who have reviewed and favourited (all 71 of you) and I'd like to say - I have had a request that this be translated in Hungarian :D Somebody likes it :D

Thanks again to my readers and I hope you like the sequel

WickedTorchwoodFan


End file.
